


Little Heart

by EllisDeeBunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisDeeBunny/pseuds/EllisDeeBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of pregnant Papyrus. Total fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://thesinfulleggoyousteppedon.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fthesinfulleggoyousteppedon.tumblr.com%2F).



> So this is a fluff story inspired by a piece a friend of mine did that I completely adore! It's just random fluff I wrote in an our that made me laugh. it's a one-shot, unless I get bored and make more....which most likely won't happen.  
> anyway, Here's the link to the picture! And the artist is +18, just saying. 
> 
> here's a link to their tumblr!!!  
> http://thesinfulleggoyousteppedon.tumblr.com/

Papyrus groaned as he ran his hand over his swollen ecto belly, feeling the small soul inside pulse at the touch. He looked down and watched the small red heart slowly follow his hand, seeking the touch of its ‘mother’. God, Papyrus hated being called that. He had one night with that bastard robot, Mettaton, and this was the result. The damn four armed diva had the brass to kick him out of his dressing room when he told him the unexpected news. Papyrus didn’t particularly care, though. He didn’t want the over grown toaster trying to raise HIS child as a pop star or some stupid shit. In fact, he had gone to Mettaton to tell him to stay away from his offspring, which the star had readily agreed.  
Now, months later he was ridiculously pregnant with the child, alone save for his idiot of a brother. Oh, Sans was ecstatic about being an uncle, and had actually been off his lazy ass helping his brother through the entire ordeal, which Papyrus greatly appreciated, though he would never say it out loud. His brother had even picked up the slack with the royal guard when Papyrus became too large to wear his battle body. Undyne had been surprisingly understanding, and had agreed to let Sans take over his brothers shifts until the baby was born. 

Speaking of Sans, the shorter skeleton stumbled through the front door, the wind howling outside and snow fluttering in and dampening the carpet around him. He had bags of nicecream hanging from his arms, along with a to-go container of fries from Grillby’s. Papyrus hated that his child wanted food from that disgusting establishment, but the cravings for grease almost drove him mad before Sans handed him his first fry. Sense then he couldn’t get enough, and often liked to dip them in different flavors of nicecream, today’s desire being banana and cream. 

“Finally!” Papyrus growled as his brother shook the snow off of his black hoodie, “You took forever, now give it here! The child has been driving me crazy.”  
Sans took a seat on the sofa beside his brother and handed him the to-go of fries and opened the nicecream container for him.

“Sorry Boss, the weather’s crazy tonight. There’s a storm moving in,” Sans muttered before pulling his own container out and began eating the mustard covered burger he had gotten himself, “So the kids’ been giving you trouble again?”

Papyrus groaned as he popped a salty fry into his mouth saying between bites, “They have been so restless all day, but when I attempt to get up they fight me. It seems as if they want me to stay on this damned sofa all day!”

Sans let out a little snort, quickly covering it up as a coughing fit when Papyrus glared at him. The taller skeleton slumped back and rubbed his skull in annoyance. He didn’t even have the energy to be angry at Sans, and the child had been draining him of his magic to the point that he couldn’t even manifest a bone to whack his brother in the head with. Really, being pregnant sucked, and he couldn’t wait to have the child out of him so he could get back to work. Though, he was very excited to see his baby.  
He and Sans had spent the past few months turning Papyrus’ torture room into a nursery, which Sans found hilarious. The walls, once a deep menacing gray, were a rich sage color and Sans had even carpeted the room with soft gray shag that would be pleasant on the baby’s bones. The crib was carved out of simple dark wood, with a matching changing station and cabinet for clothes, which Undyne had given them. Papyrus didn’t dare question why she had these items, and simply thanked her for the gifts. Even in the darkness of the Underground, where it was kill or be killed, there was an unspoken rule that attacking a pregnant monster was against the rules. A monster carring was viewed as brave by others, trying to bring a new life into the harsh world they lived in, not to mention that it was difficult for most monsters to even be able to reproduce. So on the rare occasions that a new child was going to be in the born, the arents were typically left alone. It actually wasn’t uncommon for a pregnant monster to find a gift on their doorstep, given to them by another monster to help, with the limited resources in the underground. 

“Hey Boss?” Sans asked, breaking his brother from his thoughts. 

“What?” Papyrus growled, stealing a bite of his brothers greasy burger before going back to his fries. 

“Have you thought about a name yet?” Sans asked, looking at the muted TV, “I mean, your due date is coming up, and I was wonderin’.”

Papyrus smirked, “Actually brother, I do.”

“Oh,” Sans said, eyeing his brother, “you gonna tell me?”

“It is going to be a surprise, so stop asking.” Papyrus growled, angry that he was already out of fries.

“M’kay,” Sans muttered and wordlessly handed Papyrus the rest of his burger. 

After wolfing it down, Papyrus stood to get a glass of water, despite his child’s protests. As he walked into the kitchen, Papyrus leaned against the counter and looked down at his belly. He carefully pulled his black shirt up to get a better look and couldn’t help but blush a bit. The soul could be seen from inside the red ecto belly, bright cherry red and unblemished. Carefully, Papyrus slid a hand under his belly, giving it support as he rested his other hand on top. He watched the tiny soul move sluggishly around, gently bumping onto the walls of its temporary prison. Soon, he would be able to hold his child, they would be with him in the world, and he would love and protect them. This child would have a father and an uncle who loved them unconditionally, and who would lay their lives on the line to protect them in this world. Papyrus felt light at that moment, his own soul full of love for the little one, and he couldn’t wait to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> if anyone knows how to post pictures to go with the stories let me know!!!!


End file.
